With The Melting Of Snow
by Bluefox-chan
Summary: Hitsugaya becomes sick, and the only way to save him is to send him to the human world. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Bluefox: Nihao and Welcome! This will be my first multichaptered fan fic!

Rukia: Hey! How do I look? Im gonna be in the story so I have to look good! spins around to show off dress

Bluefox: looks up from keyboard in a slightly guilty fashion Ummm...Rukia I got to tell you something...

Ichigo: Oi Kon! Pass the popcorn this is going to get good!

Kon: Rukia-nee-san! tries to glomp Rukia

Rukia: kicks Kon in the face What happened is my dress ugly?

Ishida: No dress i made could ever be ugly..

Rukia: looks at Blufox Well?

Bluefox: laughs nervously You arent in this chapter...

Rukia: Oo ...Are you serious? But i thought the story was about me?

Ichigo: ...starts to laugh I knew that was going to be good!

Renji: walks in the room Whats funny?

Ichigo: Rukia thought this story was going to be about her

Renji: tries not to laugh This stories mostly about Captain Toushirou

Bluefox: Ok well we need to start the story...Sorry Rukia, if it makes you feel any better you are in the story...

Rukia: Right...TT

Bluefox: So on with the story! Btw- I dont own Bleach but if i did...looks over at Renji seductively

Renji: ...Curse my sexiness!

**Chapter One:**

**When I Get That Feeling...**

He first noticed he wasnt feeling well in the afternoon meeting. It started as a headache. He had been getting alot of those. He got them so often that he was learning to ignore them. Lately however they were more than just headaches, he became dizzy easily and his stomach constanly seemed to be upset.

"Toushiro-taichou, who do you nominate to be 5th Divsion Captain?"

Hitsugaya Toushirou realized that he hadn't heard any of the meeting for at least a good 15 minutes. Everone turned to look at the child prodigy. '_They arent helping with my stomach_' As if realizing is thoughts his stomach gave a heave but he ignored it. '_It would do any good for the 10th Division Captain to barf infront of everybody_'

Hitsugaya looked at the speaker with his icy orbs. His demeanor displaying none of his inner sickness.

"Whoever you reconize as the sucessor of the 5th Divsion Captain is fine with me. I have no recommindation."

The speaker seemed satified of his answer and moved on to the next captain.

Matsumoto Rangiku, Vice Captain Of 10th Division noticed this exchange with a worried expression that didnt suit her playful nature.

'_Its not like Taichou not to payattention in a meeting'_

_'Maybe he needs to talk about something...Thats it! I'll get him drunk then he will spill what was bothering him.'_

"Well if there are no more issues to discuss than this meeting is over."

Hitsugaya realized that he had spaced out again and that everyone was leaving. '_I really need to get a hold on myself. Someone might notice that im not feeling well and there would go my spotless record'_

Hitsugaya shuddered at the thought. He started towards the door only to be ambushed by his fukutaichou. Hitsugaya found himself looking up through her breast to peer up at her face. His face was one that said _what-do-you-want-now-idiot._

"Taichou im glad I caught you." He looked at her supiciously.

'_What does she want now im in mood mood for her stupidity.'_

"I noticed that you werent paying attention, that couldnt be good Taichou." Matsumoto stated. Hitsugaya sighed. '_Why is my life so complicated?' _he wondered.

"OK, what do you want?" Matsumoto managed to look hurt but that devilish twinkle never left her eye.

"Come Taichou-sama, do you really think of me like that?"

She took this oppunitunity to lean forward so that he could get a better view view of her ample breast. Hitsugaya sighed and closed his eyes breifly.

'_I am a man of steely resolve. I am not going to give into my lieutinent's_(sp?) _shameless flirting.'_

"You know very well how I think of you Matsumoto."he responed curtly.

"Oh in that case what am I not wearing when you think of me?"

Hitsugaya found an interesting spot to look at on the floor around his feet.

"Now is not the time to speak about such things." he managed to say in a dignified tone. Matsumoto laughed and chose not to comment on the blush was creeping into her face.

"Whatever you say Taichou. Hey! Lets go get hammered eh, what you say?"

Hitasugaya considered his alternatives.

'_If I dont agree than she'll start to complain and I dont think my head with survive that punishment...Also the sake might help with my headache im sure Ukitake-taichou said something about that...'_

"Fine, Matsumoto where shall we go?"

The well-bestowed lieutinent of 10th Divison blinked at him for a moment suprised at how easy it had been to get him to agree. Hitsugaya sighed his '_my-vice-captain-is-an-idiot' _sigh and started towards the door. Matsumoto managed to shake off her amazement and follow her captain out of the meeting room.

"So...Where are we going Matsumoto?"

His blue-eyes fukutaichou looked at him with an unreadible expression for a minute.

"My quarters Taichou, thats were I keep the sake."

Bluefox: YAY! The first chappy is done!

Renji: yawns I dont see why i had to stay up until you finished if i wasnt in this chapter...

Bluefox: because you are my muse! without you i cant even think of any good ideas

Hitsugaya: I think its just because you like to look at him...

Bluefox: blushes slightly Shut up! And i thought you were with Matsumoto!

Hitsugaya: I was...

Renji: Ummm...can i go to bed now it like 2 in the morning...

Bluefox: Sure im going to bed too.. Oh by the way what are you doing up this late Shiro-chan?

Hitsugaya: Dont call me that please adress me as Toushirou-taichou or Hitsugaya and my schedule is of no concern to you.

Bluefox: brushes off icicles from his icy tone Come on Shiro-chan dont be like that! I bet it has something to do with Matsumoto...

Hitsugaya: Whatever its too early to put up with your stupidity. im going to bed!

Bluefox: Nighty-night Shiro-chan! Oh and to everyone reading thanks for doing so well im going to bed...Night!

Hitsugaya: Dont call me that!

Bluefox: Welcome back for another exciting chappy of my fan fic! Thanks for reading by the way!

Orhime: Have you seen Ishida-kun anywere? I cant find him...

Renji: What are you looking for him for?

Orhime: He said he wanted to try my lunch one day so i made extra for him but i cant find him anywere. Hey Renji-kun do you want to try it too?

Ichigo: He would love to!

Renji: What? turns slightly green

Orihime: Really Renji-kun! puts out a lunch Im soo glad!

Renji: eyes Ichigo with a muderous gaze shrugs Whatever its not like its gonna kill me right?

Eveybody: ...

Renji: Right!

Bluefox: Its not gonna kill you laughs nervously I hope...

Renji: takes a bite...

Ichigo: Well how is it?

Renji: XX faints

Bluefox: Ummm...Orihime wat was that you fed him?

Orihime: It was chocolate covered chicken with a mustard and marshmellow sause.

Ishida: walks in room So what did i miss?

Ichigo: Orihime poisioned Renji with lethal chicken...

Bluefox: Ummm...well we need to get on with the story...Ishida, you look after Renji and ill finish up this story...

Orihime: I still have some left does anyone want any?

Everybody: runs out of the room

Orihime: I wonder whats wrong with them...

Bluefox: OO' ...Right moving on... I dont own Bleach and never will and all that jazz...TT

**Chapter 2:**

**When Im With You...**

Hitsugaya soon found himself were he never thought he would be; in his vice captains quarters. He surpressed a blush and walked around the room as if interested. The room was nicely funished. It had a couch in the middle along with a coffee table and a medium-sized rug. Connented to this room was a bathroom, a kitchen, and a bedroom. It was overall a simple affair. He took a deep breath as if to stead himself, but he was really inhaling her scent. He turned back aroud to face his vice captain and to watch her as she set out the sake.

Noticing she was being watched, Matsumoto decieded to put on a show. She 'accidently' knocked over one of her many bottles of sake. After making an attempt to help Hitsugaya was turned down and told to have a seat on the couch.

Hitsugaya looked around the room once more noticing how her quarters contracted with his own. He happened to look down and what he saw was not going to be ignored by this teenage body. Usually he was prepared for this sort of thing but he had been caught off guard.

Matsumoto was on her hands and knees scubbing at the spilled sake. Her watermelon-like assets were straining at her clothes. His breath hitched and color filled his checks but he couldnt look away.

'_I can just make out the light pink ofher aerola_(sp?)'

"So my Taichou **does** find me appealing, ne?

Being caught red-handed staring at her cleavege, Hitsugaya decieded not to even say anything about it. He managed to lean forward and pour some sake into a cup Matsumoto had set out. He was on his third cup of sake before Matsumoto said anything.

"You know Taichou-sama your really cute when your blushing like that."

At this moment Hitsugaya decieded to get her as drunk as possible. '_That way she wont remember any of this non-sense...'_

With that he gulped down his fourth cup and stared at her intently hoping that she would stop laughing and have a drink. Taking the hint Matsumoto poured herself some sake and walked over to sit on the couch next to Hitsugaya.

"So Taichou whats been bothering you so much?"

Taking this opportunity to drink two more cups of sake, Hitsugaya debated on to tell his secrect with this vice captain. Coming to a decision, He looked up at his fukutaichou with an expression that was out of place on his usually calm face. It was a grimace of pain.

Matsumoto tried to comfort her small captain. She didnt want to see him like this.

"Toushirou-tachou whats wrong?"

She scouted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. Hitsugaya looked up at his liuetenent for a moment.

'_Maybe I can should tell her i mean whats the worst that could happen...?'_

"Well it started awhile ago..."

"What started Taichou-sama?"

"These headaches, or atleast thats how they started. Lately however they have developed into more. I've been getting dizzy spells and bad naseua.

"Hmmm...that is something to be distressed about...Well have you thought about going to see the Captain of 4th Division?"

"Its probably nothing to bother her about.."

"Tachiou how could you say that! Your in pain!"

"Thats irrelavatant Matsu-"

"Like hell it is! How could you say that! What if something's wrong..."

Hitsugaya looked up at Matsumoto and was shocked to see her crying.

"Ma-Matsumoto! Please dont cry!"

"Why not! Your going to kill yourself! Then what will it do..."

Hitsugaya realized that the only way to stop this specticle she was making of herself was to agree to her terms. Reaching up to her face he wiped away her tears.

"Stop crying Matsumoto, I will go to see the 4th Captain."

Matsumoto blinked away the rest of her tears and looked at her captain with a watery gaze.

"See what you made me do Taichou! Now I look a mess from crying!"

"Matsumoto you could never look a mess..."

Matsumoto looked at him for minute startled by the sudden compliment. Noticing this he looked away and poured another cup of sake.

"So when do you what to head over there?"

"Lets drink alittle bit longer, im sort of nervous."

"Whatever you say Taichou!"

About 4 containers of sake later Htsugaya realized he was officially drunk. He realized that Matsumoto was drunk too. He had lost count of how many containers she had polished off about 2 hours ago.

"Oi, Taichou lets get going before we completely forget what we were going to do."

Hitsugaya slowly looked up at her with a completely clueless expression on his face. Matsumoto started to laugh, realizing that she would probably never see that expression on his face other that when he is drunk.

"Where are we going?"

"To go see the 4th Captain, remember abouit your headaches and stuff."

"Oh yeah! Well lets get going."

Hitsugaya stood up slowly as not to fall over then started towards the door noticing that he headache felt a whole lot worst.

'_Must have been the sake...'_

But the more he walked the worst he felt. It wasnt just his head it was his stomach too.

'_This pain is unbearable...'_

Hitsugaya doubled over, never had the pain been this bad. Unnoticed by him, tears leaked from is eyes. Matsumoto ran over to her captain noticing that he had fallen to his knees and from the looks of it was in alot of pain. Picking up her small captain she headed over to the 4th Captain's quarters hoping that her captain was going to be ok.

'_Somehow i feel that this is all my fault...'_

Bluefox: Well i finally finished! I know the first chapter wasnt that great but im working on it i might combine chapters 1 and 2 im not sure yet because nothing happened in the first chappy so it makes it look like im not a good writer. O well ill let you guys deciede send me some reviews telling me if i should combine them or not. Well watever Night!


	2. Chapter 2

Bluefox: Hi there boys and girls! Welcome to the third installment of 'With The Melting Of Snow'! Im not sure how to go about asking for someone to beta my work so ill ask here all also ask in my profile so i dont have to retype this over and over. Thanks for the reviews so far i know the story hasnt gotten that good yet but im not good with beginnings, plus this will be my first fan fic...

Hitsugaya: Your babbling...

Byakuya: Indeed...

Bluefox: I wasnt babbling I was stating facts!

Sesshoumaru: You humans are stupid...

Bluefox: Sesshoumaru! What the hell! Your not even in this story!

Ichigo: Looks like they're having an uptight male convention...

Renji: My Taichou isnt uptight!

Ichigo and Bluefox: ...Starts laughing

Ichigo: Renji, are you serious? Your captain wouldnt know a joke if it came up and bit him on the ass!

Renji: Are you saying that Captain Kuchiki has no sense off humor?

Ichigo: Did you go deaf suddenly? You dumbass, thats what Ive been saying ever since you said he wasnt uptight.

Renji: Fuck you bastard! My taichou has and never will be uptight!

Byakuya: Im right here...

Ichigo: ignores Byakuya I knew that you were a dumb shit but i never pegged you for dumb and blind!

Renji: stands up and gets in Ichigo's face What the fuck did you just say?

Byakuya: I will not be ignored by you loud mouthed baffons...knocks out Renji and Ichigo

Bluefox: ...Ummm...thanks?

Sesshoumaru: That was almost worst than the half-breed...

Hitsugaya: Hmm so why are you here Lord Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: I have no idea...turns to look at Bluefox

Bluefox: laughs nervously Well it looks like it time to start the story...

Sesshoumaru: Wench...

Bluefox: pouts fine Sessy-chan! I stole you for Takahashi-san after i made her eat Orihime's chicken.

Sesshoumaru: ...Your stupidity knows no bounds...gets up and leaves

Bluefox: ...Sessy's soo mean...crys

Byakuya: Since the Authoress is crying just read the story...

Hitsugaya: Also she doesnt own Bleach or Sesshoumaru but if she did then the earth would be controlled by magic welding demons riding unicorns...

Bluefox: Then there's still hope!

Everyone else: sweatdrop

**Chapter 3:**

**Situations and Consequences...**

_This is all my fault... What sort of person would do this to there own Taichou..._

Matsumoto let these thoughts run wild in her head for a minute before reclaiming her common sense while racing towards the 4th Taichou's rooms.

_This isnt my fault, if i knew my Taichou was suffering like that then I would have done something! Anything I could have done I would have and still will._

She looked down ay her captain for a moment noting that he had fainted.

_But is that enough..._

Everything was a blur to the blue eyed beauty as she got her captain to Unohana-taichou's quarters. She remembered knocking at her door, the wait, and the feeling of elation when the female captain answered the door.

The quiet captain quickly acessed the situation then invited the light-haired woman in.

"What happened?"

Matsumoto looked at her for a minute then told her the events of they're evening after the combined meeting. Unohana listened to the vice captain without interupping, silently running tests on the diminutive captain.

When Matsumoto finished She looked at the kind captain with barely restrained tears in her eyes.

"Will he be ok?"

The captain of the 4th Division smiled reasurringly at her. "He will be fine, go rest on the couch in the living room."

With the younger woman gone, Unohana ran more tests on the white haired boy not believing what they had already told her.

_Someone has placed some sort of demonic spell on him...but why?_

Unohana walked to the living room slowly towards Matsomoto.

"Matsumoto-sama, I need you to do me a favor, please go tell Captain Yamamoto to round-up the remaining Division heads and met us in the meeting room."

Matsumoto quickly obliged after seeing the serious look on the 4th Captain's face.

"What do you mean by 'demonic spell'?"

"It appeared as he is under some sort of anti-aging spell."

_Why is everyone so loud in my room...?_

"Who did this?"

"Im not sure, but if we dont find a way to reverse it he will die..."

Hitsugaya opened his eyes, realizing that they were talking about him. His headache flared up at the bright lights. It seemed to throb with his heartbeat. Looking around the room he noticed that he was in the meeting room on top of a table.

_How did I get here? _

Hitsugaya looked around the room at the other people that were there. Noticing that all the captains and lieutenets were looking at him he sighed.

_Im never going to live this down..._

He looked up to the medical captain, noticing that her usually smile was not inplace.

"So im going to die, how much time do i have?"

His tone was calm, but everyone sensed the drop in temperature.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Please dont talk like that! Like you are alone!"

Hitsugaya looked up at his childhood friend and 5th Divsion's vice captain in mild shock.

"Hinamori..."

"Yeah Taichou, I've been worried sick and the only thing you can ask about is that?"

"Then is there a solution?"

Unohana walked over to the small captain.

"There is one way but I dont know if you are going to be willing to do it."

"What is the way?"

"You will have to live in a gigai for awhile so that the demonic spell bonds will loosen enough to be removed."

"So...I'll have to live in the human world... For how long?"

"Im not sure, Ive never seen a spell quite this advanced..."

Hitsugaya thought about his alternatives, realizing that there were no alternatives he let loose another sigh.

"Fine, when do I leave?"

Captain Unohana smiled and replied, "First thing in the morning."

"Then its settled...Ill be leaving for the human world first thing in the morning."

Bluefox: Wow that took a lot longer than i anticipated lol. Gomen Gomen... Ive been pretty buzy so its not like iwas completey slacking off...

Ishida: You make it seem like you were completely buzy...

Bluefox: Shh! You'll give me away!

Hitsugaya: Slacker...

Bluefox: Dont be so creul you guy I said I was sorry! Excuse me for taking a personally leave!

Ishida: You were watching Fruits Basket...

Bluefox: Everyones a critic... Oh well ill get the next chappy up sooner than this one hopefully i mean it really sucks to have you own imagination chew you out...Oh well Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Bluefox: Ok finally posting chappy 4! Yes i know ur mad at me for taking all of forever to get started so let me apoligize. Ive been studing different peoples styles of writing so if this chappy isnt that good gomen!

Ichigo: Just start the story already!

Bluefox: Shut up or ill pair u with Ishida!

Ichigo: turns pale You wouldn't...

Bluefox: You will make a pretty uke Ichigo...

Ichigo: No! Please not that! Im seme!

Bluefox: Muhahahahahaha!!! coughs

Ishida: sniggers loudly I think I would make a great seme...

Ichigo: looks at Ishida in horror Shut up or you will give her ideas!

Bluefox: Oh but its too late! looks at Ichigo with a manical glint in her eye

Ichigo: Screw this! runs out the room

Bluefox and Ishida: ...laughs

Bluefox: Oh well...I dont own Bleach but if i did Ichigo would be having hot monkey sex with-

Ishida: Do you really have to complete that sentence?

Bluefox: Aww!! You ruined the moment!!! And yes i must! Ichigo would be making sweet passionate earth shattering sex with Renji! drools at the thought

Ishida: sighs loudly and goes to get the mop Just type the damn story!

Bluefox: Whatever you say Quincy!

* * *

**  
Chapter 4:**

**When In Rome...**

Hitsugaya Toushirou was not a morning person. Even the most cheerful person would want to throw away they're colorful wardobe and turn emo after even saying good morning in the vinicity of everyone's favorite silver haired captain. To add a bright and shiny Monday, school and Hitsugaya in the same equation and not go mad was proof of a higher power.

All in all Hitsugaya was not a happy camper. If having to go to school with teenagers wasn't bad enough he actually had to pretend to pay attention to people that weren't worth his time. Hitsugaya sighed and looked down at his completed school work. Wondering who would hate him so much as to make him have to say in the human world.

_Ive been here three days already, this is hell! How long am i going to have to be here?_

Hitsugaya looked around the room. He noticed with some amusement that the Kurosaki brat was passing notes with the Kuchiki girl.

With a heart-felt sigh Hitsugaya turned his attention inward.

_How i miss my division! At least my paper work has some actual bearing in my life, unlike this mindless drivel they call school work. Hopefully Matsumoto wont burn the division down while im away._

This thought made him sigh again. He hadn't seen Matsumoto since the morning of his departure. She had looked somber. This struck him as nothing short of odd to the point of being weird. Matsumoto only acted serious in the most serious of situations.

_Did Matsumoto comsider him leaving a serious situation?_

_Did she care about him that much?_

_Or am I overreacting?_

A light tapping on his shoulder startled him from his thoughts.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Can you feel it? Its a Hollow!"

Abarai Renji, 6th Division Vice Captain, fellow shimigami and and roommate at Urahara Shop(1) was in the seat behind him.

"What do you what to do?"

Hitsugaya sighed slightly and wondered what he did to deserve this new form of torment.

"Take the Kuchiki girl, Kurosaki and his friends. If you need back-up send me a messasge threw my phone."

Abarai nodded and stood up. After motioning to his fellow Hollow-hunters, the red-head took his leave of the classroom.

One by the they filed out of the classroom, with each person that walked through the door leading to the hallway Hitsugaya felt more and more left out.

By the time the Quincy stepped into the hall Hitsugaya decided that he was not going to be left behind like this again.

The teacher droned on and on until the bell for lunch rang out in the dull classroom shattering sleep bubbles all around the room. Teenagers got to there feet hurriedly and rushed to the door, leaving the teacher to complain about "kids these days".

The diminutive captain headed for the roof, knowing thats where Kurosaki and the other hollow hunters bodies were likely to be. Reaching the roof Hitsugaya noticed that it was completely vacant, leaning against the fence that separated him from the ground 3 stories below, Hitsugaya Toushirou Captain of the 10 Division looked like a small child, all bravery, sarcasm, and attitude lost somewhere from the walk from the classroom.

He didn't go back to class for along time.

When he finally left the roof school had been released.

* * *

(2 Weeks Later)

"Urahara-san, no offense but I don't think Hitsugaya-taichou should stay here anymore."

"Really Renji-kun, why do you say that?"

"Look at him! We have to do something! If this keeps up-"

"Renji-kun I have already taken steps in this matter, don't worry your red head about it, ne?"

"If this situation isn't handled soon it could get dangerous!"

"Hai, hai Renji-kun. I know..."

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku was in a very bad situation. Like a trapped animal she surveyed the room searching for an exit. Upon finding none availble(sp?), she did the only think she could do.

"What paperwork are you talking about?"

Lie.

"Matsumoto-fukataichou, please don't play stupid! The paperwork is on every surface of this office! It will take forever to get through!"

"I had no idea it was even here!"

And apparently very badly.

The division 11 shimigami didn't even bother answering that obvious lie and processed to push Matsumoto out of the door, pretending not to noticed she put up beyond no resistance.

"Matsumoto-san, please go to the 1st Captain's office immediately. Its regarding Hitsugaya-taichou, and i don't think its good news.."

When her captain's name was mentioned, the blue-eyed beauty completely stopped her half-protesting manner and was out the door in a flash of shimigami robes, leaving her subordinate standing in the room with a bemused look on her face. The look however vanished to one of angry exasperation as she looked around the paper covered office.

"This really wasnt in the job description.."

* * *

Bluefox-chan: Yay! i finally finsihed!!

Renji: It took you like a year to finish...

Bluefox-chan: I had writer's block!

Renji: More like Writer's lazy as fu-

Bluefox-chan: I got the picture thanks!

Renji: shrugs Are you at lease going to update more?

Bluefox-chan: Oh yes! I **really** regret waiting this long!

Rukia: Thats only because you got threatened by that angry mob outside...

Bluefox-chan: To be outwitted by one's own imagination...

Renji: It happens..

Rukia: By crazy people mostly...

* * *

A/N: (1) i don't know the name of the shop for the life of me!!! Don't kill me!

A/N(2): i sort of fell out of the Bleach fandom, so this really will be an AU story becuase i dont fell like looking up any current stuff because im not really into the fandom i will finish the story tho so no worries, and i will be updating regularly from now on. Also if anyone asks me if there will be a Mary Sue...the answer will be no in the rudest way imaginable...

TTFN

Ta Ta for Now!


End file.
